


Embers And Ashes

by Lazymoon



Series: Death wasn't The End [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: OC, OC's - Freeform, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazymoon/pseuds/Lazymoon
Summary: Noriko Uzumaki, The Daughter of ninja who survived the fall of her village with a chip on her should and a man who ran from his own.  Chakra breaking free the memories of the dead, after seeing death yeah that too. Running from Ninja that want you dead after your mother knocks you out because she loves you. That too.(Part Of my universe, a counterpart to Glass and stone. )





	Embers And Ashes

_Time moves in one direction, memory in another._  
_William Gibson_

* * *

  
**Is water wet? Does fire burn?** Does life end after we die?  
 The last one is something people have been asking since the first person’s heart stopped and his cave man family couldn’t get them to wake up.  
 Life After Death, is there one? Or is it just empty blackness. A void where you slowly lose yourself as you fade away.  
 I honestly thought It was the latter, and at this point, I don’t know if I prefer the former. I really wanted a rest, I wanted to close my eyes and feel   nothing. To finally be at true peace to not have to worry about trivial things. (I learned at a very young age that, everything is trivial if you realize just how many people in the world there are. Not a very good mind to have as a child I know.)  
Life, or rather death had a different choice for me. Well, I’m not even sure it was a choice, perhaps it was an error, perhaps they just didn’t want to   get in trouble with their superiors and tell them as they let a soul keep the memories of an entirely different universe. (I bet they’d get fired if someone could fire death. If I believed in a god, I’d say god.)  
Being Born again isn’t and since I’m telling you this story I’m skipping it.  
               

                 I died at 15, I was still a baby, new to life I wasn’t even allowed to drink yet (That didn’t stop me, but I’m not having you judge me on that.) One    year I one part of your life, I was only in 1/15 of my life. I wasn’t even out of mandatory schooling yet.  
My new life was good, it was for the first few years it was perfect. Much better than my other one so far, I was mentally older I learned my lesson from the last time around (A trip to inpatient later and I learned to keep my mouth shut.) And the world was filled with this weird colored energy, it was everywhere it filled almost everything and it floated around in the air like water but it was never wet. (I was a huge Naruto fan in my passed life why you ask because it was never ever shown like this.) I always just thought I was something people could do. (I never said I was any smarter because of my death honestly.)  
   

      Right around my 6th birthday shit went downhill real fast. (Did you know civvies were largely the reason the mist attacked whirlpool because they were scared. Pardon my language but fucking pussies.)  
My mother (Weird to say, honestly.) a lovely woman named Aya Uzumaki, had stunning scarlet hair she kept mostly braided and hidden under a headscarf or a hat most the time. Pale as moonlight with freckles that reminded me of my own Irish face, with eyes that must be rare purple.  
My Father (Weird.) By the name Jiro Tachibana, Had Gold eyes that are my favorite thing about the man, they’re so warm, like molten melt with specks of copper at the edge. Hair as black as the night and skin as warm as the dawn, as tall as a mountain (He’s probably not over six feet, but I am a very small child.)  
    

* * *

   It was a normal birthday from the start, but by the gods did it not end that way.   
       “Aya? Nori?” Jiro hums, pressing a kiss to his wife’s cheek.  
   Noriko was watching the people as they went by sitting on the deck of the Tea shop with her mother by her side. The scarf her mother put on her that day was a dark blue with silver stars dancing from one end to another. Golden eyes shining as they bounce from one patron to another.  
Aya lets out a breathy laugh, a beautiful sound to Jiro ears (He was unhappy that it had become as rare as it was.) Finally, some peace, finally Aya can smile.  
   “My lovely wife, my cute daring child. What might we be doing today.” Jiro hums, in bliss.  
“Watching.” Noriko huffs out, taking apart the dango stick with her hands.  
“Lots of new people have come into town today, we might be getting some more business,” Aya offers out, resuming the watch.  
“Anyone of interest yet?” Jiro offers a nod to the passing waiter.  
“Two shinobi, both from the same village.” Noriko, whispers her eyes moving over to the bar a street down.  
“I believe they were from the leaf.” Aya pinches Nori’s check. “No need to worry my daring.” Hoisting her up so she’s resting on her hip she pushes     

      the door to the candy shop opens walking in with her husband no far from behind.  
If it was any normal day, It would have ended their Aya wouldn’t have been as worried as she was and if she was any lesser woman she would have probably cried. But She was an Uzumaki one of the only to survive the fall of her clan. She would not cry, not while she would protect her only child.  
They wouldn’t have known, they couldn’t have known.  
That those shinobi were not from the leaf and would have taken that as an insult.  
No, the Uzumaki family, who have taken to hiding in a small village between Fire and lighting country, would run again after 5 years of peace, and Aya Uzumaki would have to leave her husband behind, and Jiro of The Rain would make a name for himself in the bingo book, by killing two of The clouds best shinobi.  
Noriko Uzumaki would never be the same, her illusion of safety shattered and blood on her hands.  
It starts after having tea on her birthday, is when the damp broke free and I remembered I wasn’t just Noriko Uzumaki and but that doesn’t make it any better.

* * *

  
             “Noriko could you bring this tea to the table near the window, Yuki-san, and Yuzu-san.” Jiro’s holding a tray with two teacups and a small   bowl of Konpeito.  
“Yeah!” Noriko smiles at her dad, eyeing the sweets as he hands her the tray, making her way over to the elderly couple care not to drop anything.  
“Did Jiro send his cutest worker?” Yuki an old man, a frequent fixture in the shop not only for the tea but the girl he loves as if she was his own grandchild.  
“Always for you, Yuki-san.” Nori hums, placing the tea in front of her favorite patrons.  
  “Knowing how to falter is a good skill, it can get you a lot of places.” Yuzu laughs, reaching out to help the child with the tea.  
  “But you need to know when it won’t work too.” Yuki cuts in poking the young girl on the nose, earning himself a giggle.  
 “You would know Yuki wouldn’t you.” Yuzu laughs, giving the Uzumaki a disbelieving look.  
    “Yuzu! Not in front of the child.” Yuki voice joyous none the less.  
 “What she needs to know to not trust strange old when with habits of flirting.” Yuzu states dead-pan,  
Nori laughs at the banter, earning a head pat from Yuzu and a smile from Yuki.  
“Can I help you, Sirs.” Jiro voice cuts through the air like glass, breaking the playful banter of the patrons.  
Two Shinobi wielding the sign of the cloud on their foreheads, step into the shop and they aren’t here for the tea.  
“We’re looking for Uzumaki’s red hair, typically purple eyes. We heard there might be some here.” Ninja One Asks, eying the owner.  
“And what would it be to you, would you kill them like the rest.” Yuki the kind old man growled out. Unable  to control himself.  
“Shut up old man, unless you want to be next.” The less professional ninja two knocked over the man’s tea nearly onto Nori.  
  “Now, Yuta no harming the patron’s we’re only here for the Uzumaki’s Then we can go. No harm was done.” Ninja one puts a hand on Yuta’s shoulder.  
             “Expect to the Uzumaki’s of course.” Another patron chimed in.  
   “They can kill you with paper and ink. They’re dangerous. We only want to help you.” The unnamed voice is dipped in lies.  
   “And you killed enough of them for us not to be worried.” Yuzu smiles sweetly, grabbing Nori by the arm and pulling her into her lap.  
 “Even a small number of them can kill more than we ever could.” Yuta huffs.  
 “Know if someone would tell us where the Uzumaki are. We could even let you live.” Unnamed grin is fox-like, as he draws his sword and with a sickening crunch of bone and the sound of piercing he puts his sword through Yuki stomach and screams filled the room. Blood slipped everywhere on the table over Noriko and Yuzu.  
“Every time you tell me you don’t know where the Uzumaki’s are. One of you di—“  
A chakra chain finds itself embedded in the man’s spine, his eyes are wide and he’s coughing up blood the chain pieced his lungs he’s drowning in his own blood.  
“what the Fu—“Yuta stutters out as he meets Nori's eyes.  
Jiro sprinting towards the pair before they can get out of their shock, he puts a knife through Yuta’s throat cutting off his airway before they can lay a hand on Nori.  
         "Nori go to your mother.” His voice is like steel hard and firm, leaving no room for arguments.  
  Yuzu pushes the child towards the back as she stands pulling senbons from her hair and throwing them pinning the near-dead nin to the wall.  
            Tripping as she starts Nori runs pushing the door open to the backroom. Her mother is standing their backpack ready all of scrolls and books on the shelves sealed away. Weapons ready to be used.  
“I-I” Aya bends down grabbing the girl by her waist and putting her on her back.  
“We have to go, we have to go fast do you understand.” Turning to face the window, clashing blades can be heard from the main room as more shinobi engage Jiro and Yuzu.  
“What about Papa?” Nori chokes out arms tight around her mother’s neck.  
“He’ll find us. Have faith in him.” She feels Noriko's breathing high up she’s panicking.  
“Nori, everything will be fine when you wake up,” Aya whispers softly, Nori’s eyes flashing with confusion as Aya presses chakra into the base of her neck knocking her out in a matter of seconds.  
Putting her between her backpack, she throws open and window as she hears Jiro strike a blow.  
The Chakra pushed into her system by her mother would kick-start her memories, it would have happened when her chakra coils activated anyway but the loss of innocence is a sad one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this story is a counterpart of my glass and stone Universe I had a really good idea so i did it and i might be biting off more then I can chew here but hey


End file.
